Walking in the Ymir Forest
by The Green Mage
Summary: Searching for the Devil's Arms, the group decides to search the Ymir Forest and an incident occurs. Some of the characters (mostly Regal) are OC, but thats what is needed for a humor story. One Shot.


Welcome to my first Fanfiction, it has some romance, but mostly humor. Unfortunately, my muses suffered an um, accident on the way here.

_My 2 muses walk in, dripping wet and covered with seaweed_

Conscious: Oh yeah, right an accident, you threw me into the sea!

Anti Conscious: Me too!

GM: Well, yeah I may have left that out... Anyway, Anti is my dark side and Conscious is my good side, you can tell by the fiery wings vs. the angel wings and halo. Now that the introduction is over, someone do the disclaimer.

Conscious: I'll do it. Disclaimer; Green Magi does not own Tales of Sympthonia or Namco

Anti: But he did make up the Dark Elf who is our guest star, meet Bane!

Bane: Well thanks; it is great to be here.

Conscious: That's it?

Bane: Well Green Magi is a great guy to include me, you have no idea what we original characters go through, we wait and wait and wait until our author puts us in the story, it really isn't fair, even boring characters like Regal get more spotlight than any original character, because we have to fight our way into the story, we aren't automatically added like them. And Dark Elves like me are never put in stories. It just isn't fair, just because we are suppose to be evil doesn't mean...

GM: GET ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Lloyd and his companions were walking in the Elvish Ymir Forest looking for the Devil's Arms. Raine is off in the dream world of her childhood while the rest of the party is searching.

_Kick, Kick, Kick_

"What's that noise? It sounds like somebody is kicking something for some reason" Lloyd said. The rest of the party sighed, typical Lloyd response. Sheena was walking next to Lloyd, the farthest place away from Zelos, who was taking advantage of Raine's absentmindedness.

"Hey my Gorgeous Beauty, can I show you that nice secluded spot over to the left, away from the rest of the party?" Zelos whispered in Raine's ear. Unfortunately for him, a rock conveniently placed in front of Presea's path causes her to trip into Raine, snapping her out of her memories.

"ZELOS YOU PERVERTED (insert word)!" Raine screeched and bashed Zelos on the head with her staff. Zelos crashed into Colette, who crashed into Genis, who crashed into Regal, who crashed into Raine, who crashed into Sheena, who was caught by Lloyd.

Sheena, blushing, said in a weak voice, "Thanks Lloyd" and stood back up.

_Kick, Kick, Kick_

There was that noise again, Genis, being close to the ground, saw Regal kicking... a rock.

"Regal, why are you kicking a rock? If you're bored than just say something, but that kicking is kind of getting annoying." Genis told Regal, who looked up angrily.

"Great, now I lost count (eye twitch), what was I at? 325? Can't remember, urge to kill...rising" Regal said, causing most of the party to back away a few steps.

"I think I know why Regal is kicking the rock! To keep animals from stubbing their toes and so all of them will be happy!" Colette said in her always cheerful voice.

"I am not kicking the rock because of animals. It is said if you kick a rock 3500 times, it turns to a fruit." Regal replied. "And I need fruit if I'm going to make Shortcake."

Presea at this time, was hearing the voices of the Devil's Arms, Fafnir and Soul Eater calling to her, _Become one of us, you have no soul, it would end all your emotion and heartache, come_. She heard Genis asking her if she was okay, should she tell him? She and Raine had talked about why Genis always stammered when talking to her, so the boy was worried about her now. But she wouldn't tell him, she would figure out a way on her own.

"Genis, I am fine do not worry yourself" she replied in her monotone voice, emotionless as always.

"Look, another Gold Dragon! They must have a nest nearby" Sheena talked enthusiastically, no longer blushing. "If we are going to search, we have to get rid of it".

"Urgh, my head, I can't fight right now, somebody take my place" Zelos managed to get out before he fell over.

"Must continue to kick rock, must have fruit, must make good food." Regal was saying over and over, he was obviously not going to fight.

"I am, preoccupied at the moment, fighting would be extremely hazardous" Presea remarked dazing back off to the thoughts.

"I'm going to pick flowers, they look so pretty" Colette replied before sitting on the ground looking for the flower of her choice.

Sheena and Lloyd approached the dragon, while Genis started chanting his spell of Absolute and Raine starting Holy Lance (or Ray). Sheena got knocked away by the tail of the dragon, flying back and doing a back flip, starting to run back, forgetting that she was a ninja and relied on stealth. Lloyd blocked the tail and swung at the dragon, unfortunately hitting an old scale and having one of his Valkarie Blades stuck, so he gripped the sword with both hands and attacked, hitting another scale, but causing the dragon to back off a bit. Holy Lance (or Ray) hit making the dragon even angrier. Lloyd, doing something smart (or at least using common sense), used a Magic Lens. "The Dragon is almost done, lets have Genis finish him since he is about to cast a spell anyway" Lloyd shouted over the dragon's roar. Sheena however, didn't hear and kept attacking. The Dragon fought back with his claw and flaming breath, and in one stroke of claw, sent her flying back toward an old tree. "May the Merciless Embrace of Frost Take You!" Genis yelled, and Ice surrounded the dragon, causing it to fly away. As Genis was putting out anything that was on fire, Raine went to study the scales and retrieve Lloyd's sword, Sheena was about to hit the tree, only to be caught by Lloyd.

"Thanks Lloyd, erm can you put me down?" Sheena blushed deeper as she asked Lloyd in a shakier voice then before.

"Sure thing Sheena, I don't want to see any of my friends get hurt. And getting hit by a tree is painful, I remember one time I was hacking at a tree with my sword and it fell on me. Dad was angry" Lloyd replied and set her down. Then telling her what had happened next.

**Meanwhile**

"YES I FINALLY HAVE FRUIT! THE RUMOR WAS TRUE!" Regal was shouting and going crazy over a single apple which the rock had transformed into. "THEY THOUGHT I WAS CRAZY BUT I SHOWED THEM! ALL OF THEM!" Colette, carrying a flower, saw the apple and decided to eat it. While Regal was dancing around, Colette picked up the apple, and started eating, going unnoticed until Regal finally stopped and stared at her.

"You...ate...apple..." Regal sounded like he was going to die. "All that for nothing... I've lost will to live..." Regal looked like he was going to breakdown. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Colette dropped the pit on the ground and stared at Regal. "Well you could try again; I had no idea that was the rock. I'm sorry. Here's a new rock" Colette showed him another rock on the ground.

"Yes... I WILL LIVE!" Regal then proceeded to kick the rock. Of course this attracted attention from Presea who tilted her head and stared at the two of them.

"A large amount of noise attracts monsters, which would be unorthodox as none of us is armed at the moment." Presea stated in her emotionless voice once more, thinking _how did Alicia ever fall in love with him?_

"Presea, this flower will match perfectly with your outfit!" Colette said smiling and gave the flower to her. "You look so cute!"

At this time the party was returning.

"Sheena could you get my book, I need to record the dragon scale data and analyze it for no reason whatsoever", Raine asked Sheena, who embarrassed from earlier hurried to get it. Sheena slipped on the pit which Colette had carelessly dropped, and fortunately got a grip and stopped stumbling. Of course, she stopped on an X that was on the ground, and an acorn was pushed from the tree unto the X causing Sheena to be turned to stone.

* * *

(yet another intermission)

Sheena: WAIT! I'm STONE?

Anti: Yep, and there is nothing you can do about it

Conscious: Don't worry, you turn back

Anti: DON"T RUIN THE ENDING!

* * *

"Professor! Turn Sheena Back!" Lloyd looked at the Sheena Statue. "It is kinda your fault that she is stone since you told her to get that book and..." BAM Raine hit Lloyd. "Ohhhhhhhhhh my head".

"I'll try despite your rudeness, what did you learn from my class?" Raine said exasperated.

"How to sleep standing up" Lloyd answered with confidence only to recieve more pain.

"Purify! (Nothing happened) Neutralize! (Nothing happened)" Raine chanted the incantation, but to no avail.

"I think that the acorn had an anti magic property that is making all spells and potions useless." Genis inputted. "So we need to find a non-magic way to heal her."

"Probability of finding way on own 2, seeking help it is greatly increased," Presea added, taking off the flower and letting it drop to the ground, if only she had volunteered to go fight, none of this would have happened, thus increasing her guilt and the voices from the Devil's Arms.

"Must KICK!" Regal was obsessing, again.

(A few moments later)

"Let's see, I have most of the materials, now all I need to do is decipher the words and I can unleash the spell." A voice came from the other path. Looking over, they see a pale 14 year old with dark green clothes and dark green hair.

"Who are you? What are you? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked breaking his glance from the Statue.

"I am Bane, a dark elf; I'm trying to perfect the Warp spell." Bane replied. "In case you don't know, Dark Elves aren't from Derris Kharlan, but from another place."

"A dark elf? Fascinating! Must study habits and traits." Raine was attempting to resist her natural urge to study. "Must resist urge to dissect..."

"Aren't dark elves evil?" Presea remarked. "There have been several recorded events where dark elves destroyed entire empires for no reason. However, they are also said to have more intelligence than that of other races, if this is true, can you help with this?" she points to the Statue.

"Well no one bothers with elementary remedies anymore, no one knows how to cure frog, stone, or sleep spells anymore without some potion. Oh yeah, what good is it to know classic remedies? But fortunately I do know a cure." Bane replied, with sarcasm and despair laced in at places.

"I'm awake, what happened? Are the hunnies safe?" Zelos finally woke up. "Hey Sheena is stone, we have to save my future hunny!"

"Well it is pretty simple, the long time cure for turning those who have been transformed, asleep, or turned to stone is to kiss them."

(Silence)

"Wait one minute, all that has to be done is to kiss the statue and they turn back to human? Fascinating! I must research!" Raine exclaimed. She looked expectantly at Zelos and Lloyd. "Well, what are you waiting for? One of you kiss her already!"

"Lloyd my bud, I will take this job off your hands." Zelos said grinning. "Don't worry Sheena, I the great Zelos Wilder will save you!" as he walked toward Sheena he slipped on the fruit that just appeared from the rock which caused Regal to go into breakdown mode, and sent Zelos flying into a tree, knocking him out, again.

"Well Lloyd, I guess it's up to you to save Sheena." Genis said in his annoying way which makes people want to strangle him.

"Look! A dog! I am going to go name and pet the dog!" Colette forgot all about Sheena and ran after the dog, conveniently taking her back to Heimdale.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I need to research this!" Raine was getting angry.

"I um, but, err, erg," Lloyd was stuttering.

"Oh hurry up!" Bane was bored of waiting, he pushed Lloyd toward Sheena, who fell on top of her and the cold stone turned to human skin. "There, done, now if you excuse me, I need to finish my spell." Bane then started walking deeper into the forest.

"Sorry Sheena, I didn't mean to knock you over." Lloyd hastily told Sheena while getting off her. He then helped pull her up.

"What...Why...How?" Sheena couldn't form the words, and both she and Lloyd were blushing.

"You were turned to stone, dude name Bane told us how to fix it, he pushed Lloyd toward you, who tripped which is why you are on the ground, and I lost my sister to research mode." Genis explained briefly. He glances at Presea who looks more absent that normal. "I think we should go back to Heimdale."

"I will carry Zelos." Presea offered in a voice without even a trace of emotion. She picked up Zelos in one hand and started walking.

"Yes, I don't think that the weapons are here." Raine said "We should leave." Raine then proceeded to pick up all of her research material and stuffed them into wherever they go.

"Lloyd, I'll race you back," Sheena challenged, starting to return to her old self.

"Sure, you're on!" Lloyd accepted, happy that he wasn't slapped by Sheena like Zelos had been so many times. Counted to 3 and started running back with Sheena and Genis, Presea, and Raine walking slowly behind.

"WAIT FOR ME! I don't want to be left behind, "Regal shouted and tried to catch up.

* * *

Bane: And so the fiction ends, now readers, you may ask why did I push Lloyd? Well, Green Magi didn't want to much romance so he made stuff AHAP (as humorous as possible).

Anti: Time for you to go back to whence ye came.

Bane: I will return, mark my words, one day I will... ACK

Conscious: There, problem taken care of.

GM: I thought you were my good side!

Anti: He has been spending too much time around me, COOL!

Conscious: Well, you read it, Green Magi's first fanfiction, please no spelling or grammer complaints.

GM: You can review if you want to, and now we bid you goodbye until next time, it has been just a November Night Dream.

Anti: & _You've_ been paying _too_ much attention in English again.


End file.
